paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol fight back (Version adapted to the wiki)
Note I would like to say that this is the very first time I post something It is possible that there may be spelling mistakes that I discover some time ago a story that and the name A Rocky Match When I read it I was listening to the music Fight back Music and in English but I already knew the lyrics in French and I thought the music was fine with the story. If you want to make changes, ask me before you do info There will be 4 versions of this story that will be available on 2 on the paw patrol Fanon Wiki and 2 on the PAW Patrol Creepypasta Wiki. on both wiki you will find two versions one in French and the other in English The French version will be formatted as a blog. I had to change the lyrics a little bit, but it's still good. I thank Tundrathesnowpup for letting me use Tundra and Brutus I hope you will enjoy this song article story rocky prepares for the boxing mache between him and brutus. Rocky and in front of his boxing bag he starts hitting, the bag moves a little brutus observes him from afar he sees him and he will see him rocky being always hitting his raw brutus arrives in the direction of Rocky. Rocky stops hitting his punching bag and turns Brutus glass. rocky tells him what do you want, you can see the anger in Rocky's eyes. brutus laughed is all you can do answer said brutus, I will show you, brutus gives a good big neck of Point in the bag which makes it almost touch the ceiling, Rocky rolled his eyes. And say You are strong but you are not insensitive brutus laughed again Rocky how to get angry hitting the boxing bag with all his strength the flight bag may put less than when Brutus hit him with his brutus laughed and said ahahah we meet again for the Match called brutus is going to feel 2 months go by rocky has trained hard and much harder than the last time he saw Brutus. The match will soon start Rocky and Brutus are ready to fight, the Match go will soon start. (brutus)You're never gonna make it, you're not good enough (rocky)There's a million other people with the same stuff rocky You really think you're different, man you must be kidding (brutus)Think you're gonna hit it, but you just don't get it (brutus)It's impossible, it's not probable (brutus)You're irresponsible, too many obstacles (tundra) said to rocky You gotta stop it yo, you gotta take it slow (brutus)You can't be a pro, don't waste your time no more (rocky) Who the are you, to tell me what to do (rocky)I don't care if you say you disapprove (rocky)I'm gonna make my move, I'm gonna make it soon (rocky)And I'll do it 'cause it's what I want to do (rocky)'Cause all these opinions and all these positions (tundra)They coming in millions, they're blocking your vision (tundra)But no, you can't listen, that shit is all fiction (tundra)'Cause you hold the power as long as you're driven (brutus)You're never gonna make it (brutus)There's no way that you make it (brutus)Yea maybe you can fake it (Brutus) But you're never gonna make it (brutus) Are you just gonna take that (Rocky) Make them take it all back (brutus) Don't tell me you believe that (Rocky) Are you just gonna take that (rocky) I'm going to fight. (Rocky) I'm going to fight. (Brutus) You won't make it, you'll never break me. (Tundra) You can never beat 'em man, they're better than you, face it (Brutus) Thinking they care, you don't think like a straight kid. (Brutus) No, they don't care, you know what I mean. (Rocky )I'm not playing, I'll give it to you straight, man (Rocky) There's too many others and you're not that great, man (brutus) Stop what you're saying, stop what you're making (brutus) Everybody here knows that you're just faking (Rocky) Nah, I don't wanna hear it anymore (rocky) I don't wanna hear it anymore (Rocky) All these thoughts, they are not what I need anymore (Rocky) I'm about to shut the door (rocky)On all of you, you poor idiots of haters, head in the clouds. (rocky) Talking out loud so proud (Brutus) You'd better shut up. (Brutus) Before I do more than speak out, it's about to head south (rocky) You're never gonna make it ( Brutus) There's no way that you make it (Brutus) Yea maybe you can fake it (brutus) But you're never gonna make it (brutus) Are you just gonna take that (Rocky) Make them take it all back (brutus) Don't tell me you believe that (rocky) Are you just gonna take that (rocky) I'm gonna go fight. (Rocky) I'm gonna go fight. Rocky finally managed to beat him brutus and on the ground he does not get up The referee tale referee 1 2 3 4 5 brutus still does not raise the continuous referee 6 7 8 9 KO rocky Won the fight the crowd Applauded with joy,Rocky did the impossible, he managed to beat brutus. Here is the link to the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYDP_8UTAus Here is the link to the origin https://paw-patrol-creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol_fight_back_(Original) The French version on my blog and now available A creation by Olivier du 87 Category:Brutus Category:Rocky Category:Tundra Category:Song Articles Category:Boxer Category:Paw Patrol Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fight back Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs